It Must Be Love
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: All your favourite warrior couples reveal their feelings for their true loves. Set around different times, I will be updating this fairly regulary. Note: These are actual couples, not couples which could have been. Includes couples from first two series.
1. Firepaw and Spottedleaf

This will be a collection of short fanfics from each warrior's perspective about their love for another. They take place around different times, as this one will show. I have loads, so will be updating regulary.

**

* * *

**

**SPOTTEDLEAF**

The new apprentice Bluestar brings in is special. Bluestar saw that immediately, and so did I when I first saw him.

He is the fire that will save our Clan.

I see no harm in getting close to him. Because I know something that StarClan told me, but that I haven't told Bluestar.

My part to play in this prophecy is small. But I will help guide him along the path to his destiny. I will help him, in this life and the next.

I just can't help falling in love with him along the way. He's so bright and enthusiastic, and has many interesting theories about the Clans.

I know he's in love with me.

And I think I'm in love with him.

**FIREPAW**

She is so beautiful. And kind, clever..

Oh, and she's a medicine cat. Just my luck.

Graypaw says that medicine cats can't have mates, or kits. I wish StarClan could make an exception for me and Spottedleaf.

I feel like we have a special connection. She understands me, and calms me when I'm angry and frustrated. She helps me care for Yellowfang.

I'm young, but I know that I love her.

Me and Spottedleaf would make such a nice couple.

But it is forbidden by StarClan.


	2. Graystripe and Silverstream

**GRAYSTRIPE**

I lie awake, watching the leaves above me rustle to and fro. Silverstream is to have my kits! I am to be a father.

The news excited me, but Fireheart thinks otherwise. His opinion makes me uneasy. The thought that I will never see my kits except at Gatherings, that they might not even know who I am, terrifies me.

I must stay firm. For Silverstream's sake, if anything. These kits will join us together. Maybe then, one day, I can work up the courage to tell my Clanmates. Then again, maybe not. Facts like this are not taken easily.

The truth is that I love Silverstream. But I love ThunderClan, too. I would miss Fireheart, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt… even Dustpelt! I could never give up the pride of being a ThunderClan cat.

But I could never give up Silverstream.

**SILVERSTREAM**

I've told my father that I am expecting kits. He is excited, but when he asked about the father I avoided the question.

Mistyfoot knows about me and Graystripe. She and Graystripe's friend, Fireheart, are the only other cats that know.

Mistyfoot tried to convince me not to see Graystripe. But the kits in me are his, whether she likes it or not. These kits will join us forever.

But I can't help feeling a prickling in my pelt, like something bad is about to happen.

Me and Graystripe are determined, though. Nothing will go wrong. When the kits are old enough, I'll take them to meet their father. We'll be one big family.

We have to be. Graystripe and I were made for each other.

Why couldn't StarClan have put us in the same Clan?


	3. Sandstorm and Fireheart

**This is the first one of these I wrote, which gave me the idea.**

* * *

**SANDSTORM**

I watch him stroll across the camp, his head and tail held high. His flame-coloured pelt gleams in the sunshine and his emerald eyes sparkle with every step.

What is wrong with me?

I can't stop thinking about him. His voice soothes me; his appearance makes my heart beat with a feeling I can not describe.

He sits next to me. I breath in his welcoming scent, feel his ginger fur warm mine. I purr unwillingly as I gaze at him fondly.

I have never experienced this feeling before, but I soon put a name to it.

For as I gaze at him, I know.

Love.

I am in love with Fireheart.

**FIREHEART**

Cinderpelt leaves me feeling confused. Sandstorm loves me?

I know she likes me, cares about me, but I didn't know it deepened to love. Or did I?

I remember her glowing eyes, her new-found kindness and friendship. The way she talks to me, and the way she gazes at me. She does love me. Sandstorm loves me. But she is just my friend.

Isn't she?

I experience a cold prickling in my paws, and my heart beats faster as I remember all the times we have shared. The emotion I am feeling now has been felt before, every time Spottedleaf walks in my dreams.

I love Spottedleaf ever so much. But Sandstorm's just my friend.

Then why am I feeling this way?

Is it because I'm also in love with Sandstorm?


	4. Cloudtail and Brightheart

**CLOUDTAIL**

Is she still breathing? I curse myself for falling asleep. I nudge her gently. She stirs, ever so slowly, under my touch. She is still alive.

I carefully groom her ginger-splodged pelt. She is beautiful, even though the dogs have destroyed her face. I cannot thank Cinderpelt enough for helping her. But I cannot hate Bluestar more for giving her this horrid name.

My love has suffered more than enough pain, but now she will have to deal with the worst warrior name any cat has ever had.

Lostface! Why did she call her Lostface! My beloved Brightpaw, forced to give up her kind and simple name for this horror. I know it was me who persuaded Bluestar to make her a warrior, but I didn't expect a name like this.

No, even if she is officially Lostface to the rest of the Clan, to me she is still my beautiful, dearly-loved Brightpaw. Nothing will change that.

Nothing.

**BRIGHTHEART**

I intertwine my tail with Cloudtail's, pressing my fur against him. He has done so much for me. Cinderpelt tells me that he stayed by my side the whole time I was close to death. I am glad. He is everything I ever wanted for a mate.

"Brightheart! Brightheart!"

I glow with pride as I receive my new name. This is the happiest day I have had in a while. I have a new name, my brother has become a warrior, and I have found love.

I love you so much, Cloudtail.

Thank you for everything.


	5. Dustpelt and Fernpaw

**DUSTPELT**

I thought I loved Sandstorm. I was so jealous when she chose Fireheart over me. I had no idea she would choose him.

My jealously died away with the arrival of the new apprentices, though. I received Ashpaw, a sturdy tom I could mentor happily. And Darkstripe received her as his apprentice.

Fernpaw was just so calm and peaceful. Slightly timid, but friendly.

And she was so beautiful, with her flecked pelt and light green eyes…

When Darkstripe was exiled, I hated him. It was Fernpaw who gave me a reason to not tear out his throat.

She was his apprentice, and even though she was scared of him, she didn't want to see him get hurt.

She's so fair, my young love Fernpaw.

**FERNPAW**

Could it be true, that I am in love with my brother's mentor?

Ashpaw says it's true, and teases me about falling for a cat who's an experienced warrior, when I'm just an apprentice.

I can't help it though. I love Dustpelt, even if he is older than me. He listens to me, and doesn't dismiss my hopes and dreams. Instead he encourages me to achieve my goals.

When I'm a warrior, I shall have him as my mate. I shall father his kits, and we shall live happily together.


	6. Crowpaw and Feathertail

**CROWPAW**

I know we're both from different Clans. But I feel like she's the only one who understands me out of the five cats I have to travel with.

Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Stormfur all think I'm arrogant and selfish. I guess I am, kind of. Especially when I'm annoyed. Especially when I'm annoyed by Squirrelpaw, that infuriating ThunderClan apprentice!

At least Feathertail can see through my disguise. She sees me for who I really am, and doesn't hurt or pity me with that knowledge. Instead, she loves me for it.

I can easily lift my mask of stubbornness when I'm with her, my than I ever could for any cat. She's just what I always dreamed of: beautiful, intelligent, caring, kind. I can't help but love her.

But so much is in our way.

Our dangerous journey. The fact that we're from different Clans. The fact that she's a warrior, and I'm still just an apprentice. Her brother, Stormfur, who thinks that we're making a bad mistake.

But together, with our love, we can make it through these difficulties.

**FEATHERTAIL**

Crowpaw cowers under the looming jaws of Sharptooth. The giant beast is so close to stabbing Crowpaw with his jaws. I have to save him!

I glance around. I have no hope of leaping on Sharptooth and killing him. My gaze searching low, then by sudden impulse, I look to the roof of the cave.

A long pointed stone sticks out of the ceiling, directly above Sharptooth. A plan forms in my mind. But I would have to give up my life.

I would give up nine lives to save Crowpaw.

I turn to Stormfur and bury my nose in his fur one last time. I whisper goodbye, my eyes filled with sorrow.

Then I jump.

Stormfur's horrified yowl ringing in my ears, my claws snag the pointed stone and tear it from the cave roof. I plunge down with it.

I have saved Crowpaw.

But I have lost myself.


	7. Stormfur and Brook

**STORMFUR**

The dying warrior shows the way. We shall have to go back over the mountains.

Even though the others are wary of meeting the Tribe, I can't help but feel happy, and then feel guilty for feeling happy.

I realised on my journey back that the way I feel about Squirrelpaw is so completely different compared to my feelings about a certain Tribe she-cat.

Brook.

I couldn't help but fall in love with Brook. Her friendly nature and the sparkle in her eyes intrigues me. I was so relieved when I found out that Talon wasn't her mate, but her older brother. I do like Talon, but I love Brook.

Even her name is exotic and song-like. Brook Where Small Fish Swim. I could say it all day. Instead I repeat her nickname, over and over again in my head.

Brook, Brook, Brook, Brook, Brook.

I hope so much I see Brook again.

**BROOK **

Stoneteller tells us that old friends will return, and bring new friends with them. I notice that he glances at me in particular as he repeats what the Tribe of Endless Hunting has told him. I wonder why.

I lie awake in my feather-lined nest. The feathers remind me of Feathertail. I admired her, and was upset when she died. She killed off Sharptooth for us. No cat will ever forget that.

I sit up suddenly as a thought strikes me. Stormfur told me how he was hoping to bring his Clan to a new home. Could he be coming back?

My whiskers tickle with excitement. I might see Stormfur again! Hope rises in my heart. He was so kind, and it almost broke my heart when we had to lock him up. Luckily, he forgave me. He had such a forgiving nature, even when his heart hurt with sorrow for his sister.

I curl up again, tucking my tail neatly over my nose, shivering with happiness.

I hope Stormfur comes back. I hope he comes back soon.


	8. Leafpool and Crowfeather

**CROWFEATHER**

She comes to the camp, and my fur instinctively bristles. Will I ever be truly rid of these feelings?

I love Feathertail so much. How can I love Leafpaw too?

I hate myself for my new love, and punish myself by working extra hard. Yet I can't escape her.

Our fur briefly brushes against each other. I jump backwards, and she does too. Our eyes meet momentarily and I can tell that she too is confused by this feeling.

It's too soon for me, though. Feathertail was the cat for me. And she's gone. She's not coming back.

I shall not allow myself to love another cat until we meet again.

But will I be able to? Love pulls me, and all I can do is hope it doesn't catch me.

**LEAFPOOL**

To first hear that Crowfeather loved me shocked me completely. But the second time he confessed, I was delighted.

I was able to admit to myself what I'd known, but what I'd hidden from conscious thought. The truth is that I love Crowfeather. Oh, I love him so much!

There will be complications. First, I am a ThunderClan cat and he is a WindClan cat.

Second, I am a medicine cat. Medicine cats cannot fall in love, as Cinderpelt has stressed to me over and over again. They cannot fall in love, cannot have kits…

I've always known this, but now I know what it's like to long for someone with every part of your soul, mind and body. I don't want to give up being a medicine cat, but I don't want to give up Crowfeather.

I'm too much in love with Crowfeather.

I'm going to be in so much trouble if anyone finds out.

If they do, I don't know what I'll choose.

Medicine cat, or Crowfeather?


	9. Sorreltail and Brackenfur

**SORRELTAIL**

I break the news to Leafpool that I'm expecting kits. I am so excited! Leafpool congratulates me, not jealous at all that she can never experience the joys of having a mate and kits. That's one of the reasons I like her so much.

I think Brackenfur has guessed that I'm having his kits. He's taking more care of me, making me relax when I'm hunting and patrolling.

I'm glad I chose Brackenfur to be my mate. I know he'll make a great father.

I decide to tell him that I'm expecting his kits. He tells me that he knows, then intertwines his tail with mine and licks me fondly.

I love Brackenfur so much.

I can't wait to have his kits.

**BRACKENFUR**

I can't help but love her. Even if she is younger then me by many moons. I was a warrior before she was born. Yet I love her.

And she loves me.

What I'm feeling is so new to me. But I thank StarClan every day for letting me be her mate. I'll make sure I'm worthy enough of her.

Our kits nestle up against her belly. She was so brave, giving birth to them in the middle of he badger attack. And afterwards, she put aside her sorrow for Cinderpelt and Sootfur to look after them.

Poppykit looks exactly like her, while Honeykit looks a little like me. Molekit, the only tom, already has the makings of a fine warrior. Surprisingly, Cinderkit looks just like my sister, Cinderpelt. Leafpool certainly seems to think so, and clearly loves the small she-cat.

My heart fills with pride as the kits snuggle between us. Sorreltail blinks at me with pleasure in her eyes.

I am so thankful that Sorreltail is my mate.


	10. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT**

I thought I hated Brambleclaw.

But the badger attack has shown me what I really want. I do like Ashfur. Really.

But I love Brambleclaw.

I look for him. He can't have died, especially after I just realised that I can't live without him. Why did I have to act so stubbornly about Hawkfrost? It just seems stupid when I think about it.

I suddenly spot Brambleclaw. His fur is dirty and he is wounded, but he is alive. He's alive!

I pad over to him. I pause, wondering what to say. But when I reach him, I know immediately that I don't need to say anything. He and I both know without saying.

I love Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw loves me.

The camp may be ruined, but I feel like I could fly.

**BRAMBLECLAW**

It means so much to me that Squirrelflight has made up with me. I love her ever so much, and for a few moons I thought I may have lost her forever. It hurt me so much when she started avoiding me, seemingly preferring Ashfur.

But now we've made up. And I don't care what it takes, but I am never, ever, going to lose her again. I would do anything for her.

I would give up being deputy. I would even give up Hawkfrost.

But I would never give up her.

Not in a million lifetimes.

I love her too much.


End file.
